Future Innocence
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: What if the battle between Millennium Earl and Exorcists are renew after 200 years of peace. Desperate for help, one of the Exorcist tries to summon the 21 year old General Allen Walker and accidentally summoned the younger Allen and co. Full sum. inside.
1. Prologue: the beginning

What if the battle between Millennium Earl and Exorcist are renew after 200 years of peace. Desperate for help, one of the Exorcist tries to summon the 21 year old General Allen Walker and accidentally summoned the younger Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda and Krory!! Can they help their descendants in the future?!

**Disclaimer: If the author own -man, then she won't be writing this. **

Prologue

Running. That was the only thing she can do. She was weak, vulnerable. She really hates her life.

----

The boy ducked down as another barrage of Akuma poisonous bullets hit the wall behind him. He crawled slowly toward a girl a year younger than him, clutching her bleeding right shoulder; her anti-akuma weapon lay beside her.

The girl looked worrily at him, their face bears the same resemblance with boy, but instead of worrying about the group of Akuma, she was worrying about something else. "Do you think General going to kill us for what we're going to do, Noel?"

The boy looked incredulously at the girl then laughed. "Nina, rather worrying about that, I think we should worry about those Akumas outside."

"But Noel," the girl pouted, "think of all the paperwork she's going to pile on us when she finds out about this."

The boy can only shake his head, still laughing when he turns to the youngest member in the three-man cell.

"You Ok, Tia?" the 8 year old girl looked up from her gloves to look at her brother, "I know this is your first mission." Noel crouched down, wrapping his hand around the two girls.

"I'm worry, what if my innocence don't work, what if I summon the wrong one, what if…"

"It's okay. Tia, Daniel trusted on us. He really thinks it's going to work. Anyway, we're here and what ever going to happen, we're going to be together. Screw the General; we're doing this either she like or not."

"But Noel, the paperwork…"

He laughed again. "Fine, I'll do all of them, if it make you two happy. So, are we going to this?"

The two girls nodded, Nina grabbed her staff while Tia put off her gloves, revealing her deformed fingers, each attached with a small green cross. Noel pull out his gun and looked out at the Akumas, as he give out orders.

"Right, Nina, you with me, the moment I take out that level 2, jumps in and starts hacking. Tia, outside this room, there's a stairway. Go up, there you should find that office. Count until ten then activate your innocence. Concentrate on summoning **him**, okay?"

The girl nodded, and ran out of the room. Noel looked at his remaining sister and smiled, "Shall we?"

Nina grinned, her staff began to glow brightly, and noosed.

"Innocence, Temptress..."

"Innocence, Gale Lance..."

"ACTIVATE!!!"

----

Tia ran as fast as she can up the staircase when she heard the explosion. Grimly, she ran even faster and enters the first room she found. She took a deep breath, looking at the room. She walked to the middle of the room and starts counting.

Her fingers starts to glow as the room began to shimmered, became even clutterier as papers, books began to cover the floor. She took another deep breath and...

"Innocence, Ink Tracer, Activate. Search and open. Gates of Past, I summon General Walker!! "

-----

Dark Order, Home, 2 hours before their departure to their new headquarter.

15 year old Allen Walker wandered aimlessly around the corridor, trailed behind him, his new stalker, err I meant, bodyguard, Link. Two days after pair up with the man, Allen came to one conclusion, Central is an evil superior.

"Allen-kun." Allen turns around with a smile when a 16 year old girl ran toward him. "Lenalee, what's up?"

"Nothing, just Nii-san wants to see you inside his office." Lenalee smiled, another arrow strikes Allen's heart as he gazed at the girl. Ah, the power of young love..

"Sure, Lena…" Allen stops in surprise when a young girl shimmered out of nowhere, her hands glowing brightly. Suddenly he felt a tug around his middle and before they could even yell, both of them shimmer into nothingness.

----

Kanda Yu hates a lot of things, including the pestering rabbit next to him. The Japanese exorcist stared in front stoically as he tries to ignore the chatters beside him. Hmm, no chance that going to happen. Kanda snarled, when he noticed a young girl appeared out of nowhere and last he could remember was the tugging around his abdomen before he and Lavi disappear.

-----

Miranda Lotto and Alistair Krory were standing inside Komui's room when it happened. A young girl appears, and well you know what happen next.

-------

Present Time, Ruin of the Dark Order

Nina yelled as the level 2 akuma she was fighting kicked her staff out of her hands. Not far, Noel was fighting desperately with the level 3 akuma. The boy grits his teeth as he aim for another shot. The akuma leered at him as it kicks Noel around the stomach. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his sister braced for the finishing attack when a man jump on top the akuma and bite it? Noel blinked as the akuma explode into pieces and the mysterious man (a vampire?) jumped away to destroy the others.

Nina blinked in shock as she watched the man jumps away, barely noticing the young woman who was picking her way across the rubble, carrying her exhausted sister.

All akuma destroyed, the man walked back, his white bang flutters down to his face. Noel winced as he walked to his sisters, staring at the two newcomers. Both of them were wearing old fashion clothes and looked like they weren't from this place.

All five of them looked at one another. "Okay, I'll bite. Who are the hell are both of you?" Noel asked.

The two newcomers looked at one another and the woman spoke, "I'm Miranda Lotto and he's Krory, um, we're exorcists."

Noel blinked, this wasn't supposed to happen. He turns to his little sister. Tia squirmed before she spoke.

"Umm, Noel, I think I summoned the wrong person."

Nina and Noel looked at one another. Suddenly that prospect of paperwork seemed not scary anymore.

-------

Somewhere north of Palestine.

Coat fluttered as she jumped from one building to another, luring the giant-type level 3 akuma away from the children her finder was protecting. Her brown eyes shine in anticipation, her hands were tingling, and her heart was singing for blood. Looking behind to make sure the akuma was following her, she didn't noticed the purple trapezium just appear on the sky. Out tumbled 4 teenagers, straight on top of the girl.

**Author Note: Rewritten and finally posted!! How was it? I hope you guys enjoy it. With the prologue, a new chapter is open for the exorcist. Who's the girl they fallen on top of? Who is Daniel and what is that he wants of Allen and who is the General who seemed to scare the three siblings? Wait for next chapter of Future Innocence. Review Onegai, Ladies and Gentlemen, mata ashita!!**


	2. Chapter 1: The girl with an attitude

**Author:** Thank YOU!!!!! (Went in mad frenzy, dancing amidst the falling, sparkly petals of roses.) You guys made the author's dreary Monday into a magical day, I was smiling soo big, someone actually went up and ask me if I being eating chocolate again that morning. 5 reviews, soo many alerts and some favorites. Thank you. Enjoy the latest installment of Future Innocence!!

Disclaimer: I no own DGM.

Last time in Future Innocence:

_Somewhere north of Palestine._

_Coat fluttered as she jumped from one building to another, luring the giant-type level 3 akuma away from the children her finder was protecting. Her brown eyes shine in anticipation, her hands were tingling, and her heart was singing for blood. Looking behind to make sure the akuma was following her, she didn't noticed the purple trapezium just appear on the sky. Out tumbled 4 teenagers, straight on top of the girl. _

--------

One thing she hate the most is crying in front of people. It is considered girlish and pathetic. She hopes she will never crying in front of anyone.

--------

Kanda Yu, Lavi Bookman Junior, Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker tumbled out of the wormhole and landed haphazardly on top of the girl. Swearing in scathing English, the girl wildly kicks everyone out of the way, just in time to avoid the foot of the akuma who was chasing her. Muttering darkly, the girl jumps down, dragging all of them (by their uniform), crazily trying to get the akuma's attention away from them and enters the ruin warehouse, throwing everyone onto the floor as she raced to the window, looking out for the akuma.

After helping Lenalee up, Allen looked at the girl, as Lavi and Kanda got up from the floor.

She was wearing to their surprise, a plainer version of their earlier coat, trimmed with silvery white, her rose cross on their left chest. The girl turns away from the broken window and they can see her black vest and white undershirt. She was also wearing black pants and boots. A book, possibly her innocence, was slung across her shoulder, bound by finely- wrought chains.

"You guys are exorcists." It was not a question, but a statement. Lavi thought he saw a flicker of surprise before turn into vexation as she stares, her frown deepen when her eyes lands on Allen's white hair.

"Now I know where she got that nickname." The girl suddenly muttered, smirking slightly, leaning against the wall. "Mind I ask some questions?"

"No, not exactly, if of course you answer ours." Lavi asked, mesmerized by her sad brown eyes, to be honest she's not he's type, but something about her tugs at him.

The girl nodded. "Introduce yourself first."

"Okay, I'm Lavi Bookman Junior, She's Lenalee, the boy with the white hair's Moyashi ("It's Allen!!") ,and the he's Yu." Lavi gulped as mugen lightly tickling his neck.

"I thought I told I told you to stop calling me that, baka usagi." Kanda growled, before turning to the girl, "It's Kanda."

The girl nodded, pushing her short, wavy black hair out of her eyes. "I suppose you guys from the past?"

"Eh, what?" everyone blink in surprise, I mean not everyday someone appear and say you came from the past.

"The past. You know, the time before cars, internet, computer, the past?" the girl asked, her frowned deepen.

"Um, what today's date?" Lavi asked slowly.

"23th September 2008." The girl says nonchalantly.

Everyone stared in surprise. Now_ that_ wasn't what you get to hear everyday.

"Wait, how did you know that we're from the...um…past?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, for starter, your accent and uniform. I also happen to know every exorcist, of course I thought you were someone else at first." The girl grinned, as if she's having a private joke with herself, "What year are you from?"

"Last I check, late eighteenth century." Lavi looked in amusement as the girl splutters another round of curses, even some he didn't know, reminding him to look up it at later.

"I suppose those idiots disobey orders again." The girl frowned, "Then again Daniel always do everything to aggravate me."

"Daniel?"

"He's the supervisor of the Black Order. A bit mental, like the rest of the members. " the girl rolls her eyes in irritation, "I'm Nurul, Exorcist." The girl adds as if she just thought of introducing herself.

The building suddenly shook, Nurul ran to the window, cursing. "Damn, I've forgotten about him. Everyone out!!" T he building explode into pieces as the giant akuma steps on it, luckily everyone manages to get out.

"Cheh." Kanda pull out his mugen as he lands onto one of the pillar gracefully. "Mugen, battou. Innocence, hatsudou." His blade gleams brightly.

"Dark Boots, activate." The two blood bracelet around Lenalee shines brightly before changing into a pair of high heels, making her the fastest person under the sky.

"Crown Clown, activate." A pure white cloak settle around Allen's back, his silver mask around his neck as he changes his left hand into his sword of exorcism.

"Shape-shifting Hammer, grow, grow, grow!!" Lavi's hammer grow three times it's size, as he prepares for battle.

"God Psalm, invocate!" the book Nurul glow brightly, as words dance out of the book, surrounding the girl.

A battalion of level one and two akuma's suddenly appears, attacking them. Dancing madly, Lenalee, with the help of Allen's clown belt, dispatch all the akuma in the sky. On the ground, Kanda summons his hell insect, cutting all the akuma into pieces as Lavi's fire snake burns the others into ashes.

Looking up, Lavi stares in surprise as he watches Nurul dance madly with her words surrounding her, all sort of emotions washes all over them as he and the others, (except Kanda, who was holding to his katana tightly.) crashes onto the floor, level one and two Akumas exploding over the place, splattering her with blood as the words lightly touches them.

Nurul suddenly cry in shock, pain? , her innocence deactivate as she land onto the ground, not moving. The giant akuma lift it's leg, going to stomp the girl, all of them trying to get to her but not on time..

Suddenly the leg explode into pieces. Everyone(except Nurul) looked at the direction the attack came from and saw a boy was standing on top one of the building, carrying a huge gun (1), aiming for the other leg. Smirking, he next aimed at the hard head, exploding it into pieces.

The Korean boy jumped down and walks toward them, his gun shrink into a size of a pen. Nodding at them, he lean down and carry the girl, piggy-back style, not even concerned with getting blood on his black exorcist jacket, trimmed with red.

"Yo, Yuri. Did the children get away?" Nurul asked softly as she tiredly looked at the other.

"Ah."

"Good, rest for a couple hours then we're going back to the order." Noticing the look everyone was giving her, she smiles lightly, "Sorry, I was overusing my power again. This is Hwa Young-Dal, exorcist, member of the White Quartet. " Nurul then turn to the messy hair boy and told him so far what happen.

"I suppose the **General **is going all mayhem and chaos, when she gets to know this?" he said cryptically.

She blinked and suddenly laughed, her sad brown eyes lit up in mirth.

------------------

Done. Revamp it a bit. Read, review and enjoy. Hopefully the mystery that clings onto the General will be solve in next chapter.

Young-Dal or rather _Yuri's _gun was based to Akari's Gunner Broom in Nightwizard. Matter of fact, the it's the same gun except Yuri's is silver in colour and it's bullets are power up by it's innocence. Who ever play or watch Nightwizard would know of this.

It seems Nurul is rather peculiar character. It will later next chapter will be reveal why she at least that powerful and her status in the Black Order. Next chapter: Watch out for mysterious screaming general who all seem to know, love and fear? What will happen to our Daniel? Is he eccentric like Komui? Wait up for next installment of Future Innocence: Welcome to the Order.


	3. Chapter 2: Some explanation

**Thank you to all who reviewed, To Lunar Hikari,**

**Soo sorry. *wailing* I should have post this last week but I was too busy all with MP (To you guys, Student Council) interview (which to my mortification, I got it (how on earth did I get that? I'm a slacker, for god sake!)) And my first assessments(I got C for GP AND History,Yay!!) AND O'Level Maths . I'm also sorry to say that … I'm on Hiatus.**

**OMG, I actually wrote that. Yes, I'm will be on hiatus. My computer is going to be taken away due to a family feud (therefore, making me hate automatically my only mother side of the family in Brunei) and I only can have a new computer when my mother receives a loan from the bank. (Cheh, most likely, it will be after I receive scholarship and finish PTE.) *sob, sob* There also the fact that my mother hate me writing fanfic, (and say in front of my face) and simply doesn't believe me when I say I go to the Cyber Café to do my assignment (It's true! There's no internet access in here!!) And also put password on the phone. Sigh. So many pains in here, I'll start crying again.**

**I'm really terribly sorry to all readers and reviewers. **

**But …**

**This does not mean I will stop writing. I'll be using my friend's laptop and kept posting, that's a promise. Hopefully I can post again after the 21****st**** (after my math O'level, I'm retaking it!!) thus, enjoy this triple update and see you next time. Mata Dane!!**

**Disclaimer: Will I ever stop saying this?**

----------------

Last time on Future Innocence:

"_Good, rest for a couple hours then we're going back to the order." Noticing the look everyone was giving her, she smiles lightly, "Sorry, I was overusing my power again. This is Hwa Young-Dal, exorcist, member of the White Quartet. " Nurul then turn to the messy hair boy and told him so far what happen._

"_I suppose the __**General **__is going all mayhem and chaos, when she gets to know this?" he said cryptically._

_She blinked and suddenly laughed, her sad brown eyes lit up in mirth._

--------

Empty. Cold. Dark. She couldn't be but scared. Someone, please help her!

-------

"So how are we going to go to back to this, ah, order?" Allen asked as they trudged the uneven road toward what Nurul claimed as a hideout for the orphans here.

"Well, we exorcist usually use plane, that's a flying form of transport, very fast and a good way to go from one continent," she hastily explain, when she noticed everyone's (well, not Yuri's) curious expression, "but you guys haven't got passport and ID, so I get we have only one choice lah." (1)

"And that will be?" Lavi asked, his eye roamed, drinking in the scene.

"We can use our innocence to fly there." Nurul said matter-of-fact way as she struggles to get down from Yuri's back.

"Eh, you could do that?" Allen asked wide eyed as he helps Lenalee climb down one of the rocks.

"My innocence can carry up to three people and his innocence isn't named Gunner Broom for nothing."

"Who's General?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"Well, she's the founder of the Black Order and head general of the 5 other generals and the White Quartet. She currently on a mission, so I guess that's why Daniel did this." Nurul said frankly, looking at the hill they were going to climb down from. "People describe her as a bad-temper, stoic anti-social who dotes on her sisters," she laughed.

"That sounds like a mixture of Yuu-chan and Komui." Lavi gulped as Mugen lightly press against his neck.

"What did I told you, baka usagi?" he growled.

"Maybe." The girl mused. "Of course everyone have their own view, to be honest I don't see what's wrong with me."

"Me?" Lavi asked sharply when the girl suddenly lurched backward and accidently fall into Lavi's arm. Her reaction was quite surprising, she jumps away, her face as red as a ripe tomato.

"I'm soo sorry, Lavi." The girl said bewilderingly, shaking her head, when she then miss a footing and fall down the hill in surprise.

"What the…" Everyone laughed as Allen slide down, trying the flustered girl up from her fall.

"I'm soo sorry; I guess I get clumsy when I'm tired." The girl said sheepishly as she dusts herself. "At least we're here."

Children suddenly ran out of the ruined house and latched at the girl, gibbering very fast in fluent Arabian. Nurul haltingly reply in the same language but finally give up, laughing as she pick up one of the younger children and spin her around.

Another girl appears, smiling at the spinning duo before turning at the others. "Are you going to leave? I have some refreshment."

----------

Allen stuffs another bagel into his mouth, to Kanda's disgust. He glowered darkly to everyone in the room before turning to Nurul, who was perching on top on a dresser, talking softly at some of the children, who were staring at her fascinated, Lavi leaning against the wall beside them, listening.

"Woi, Onna." The girl turns to him, scowling. "I think you forgotten something." The girl blinks back at him, before it drawn to her.

"Oh, right. To continue the story," the finder appears again, ushering the children out of the room. "Here, in 2008, the battle we're fighting is secret. Most of the accidents reported in the newspapers are written off as gas explosions, terrorist attacks or serial killer. The Noah clan" noticing their horror looks, "yes their here, have their own supporters and some countries are controlled by them. 8 of them, identified by the finders, are rich corporate and jet setters around the world, so we couldn't barge in and kill them off. Here, we also don't flaunt our status as exorcist, we more work in secret, so everyone had their own non- exorcist life to live it. We also usually make sure when we hunt akuma, it is not trace back to us, 'cause Interpol, FBI, and CIA and Scotland Yard as well building up a case on us, so we scuttled every time we finish a job. What else? "She stared at the broken ceiling.

"Yeah, here we have no Vatican. All order is given by Daniel and the General herself. I don't know much about the past black order, most information we gleamed off from the internet and stuff, I guess you can ask Lisle, she know all the detail." Nurul jumped down the dresser, dusting herself.

The girl came outside with the exorcists, children peers out shyly from the doorway. "You're going?"

"Yes, it's getting late; it must be 1 o'clock back in London. Make sure you take them to the orphanage after sundown."

The girl nodded, and step back as the two exorcists reactivate their innocence, God Psalm enlarged thrice it normal size. "Allen-kun and Lena-chan can join me so Kanda and Lavi have to hang on to Yuri then." Nurul pull out a pair of goggle and a stopwatch out of her pocket, grinning, "Fancy we break the record?"

**----------**

English is **not **Nurul or my first language; it's the second, so both of us tend to mix up the language.

Yes, there's Noah clan, new levels of akuma and upgraded exorcists. Heheh.

Read and review next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Order!

**Disclaimer: sob, Author had a dream last night that she own the show…not.**

---------

"_Allen-kun and Lena-chan can join me so Kanda and Lavi have to hang on to Yuri then." Nurul pull out a pair of goggle and a stopwatch out of her pocket, grinning, "Fancy we break the record?"_

--------

She never thought her life would end like this as she stares vacantly up to the snow-laden sky, unable to move anymore, like a discarded, broken doll.

--------

5 hours later…

Landed gently in front of a huge white mansion, Allen vowed never to get on to God Psalm ever again, feeling a bit sick. Beside him, Lenalee looked elated and a bit envious as her survey the large garden, the small chapel… she had the feeling of already back home when she arrived here. Lavi listen avidly as Nurul point out a huge window where she said to be home of thousands of books.

Nurul's wavy hair bounced as she walks up the drive of the mansion and knocked. The door opens as if by itself, she beckoned everyone to follow her. They enter a **big **hall and first thing that held their attention was a big portrait, painted in the late seventeenth centuries. A cleverly painted Millennium Earl was fighting a boy attired totally in white, his face was hidden under the hood, and the only thing they can see was the _glinting silver mask_. Lenalee gasped loudly and Nurul turn around and noticed what they were looking at.

"Oh that's how we know you guys win the war. The title: _The white destroyer_. Ring any bell?"

"You're saying that's me?" Allen asked, flabbergasted, his hand pointing at the painting.

"Yup, one of our favourite picture around here. It was painted by a guy named Froi Tiedoll, if I'm not mistaken, right Yuri?" Nurul heard something and turn to Kanda, who looked as if he wanted to burn the painting. "You're ok, Kanda-san?"

"General Tiedoll is his teacher." Lenalee answered as Lavi laughed silently next to him. Kanda frowned and turn away, the word "Cheh" escaped from his mouth.

Suddenly a man was run toward them, his eyes widen as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. "Hi, Renny." The girl mockingly salutes him, "know where Daniel is?" The man point to the left side of the huge staircase before scuttled off somewhere else, his panic eyes betrayed how scared he was with the girl.

Nurul looked amused at the retreating scientist, before climbing up the stair. "Come on, let's meet Daniel."

----------

The room was in chaos. Kanda looked in distaste at the room they just step in. Papers strewn all over the floor, this room can easily beat Komui's room in messiness. Nurul, he noticed, was eyeing 3 other exorcists, who seemed didn't notice their entry, the Korean boy beside her was laughing silently.

Nurul clear her throat loudly and the three American-Latin siblings turn around, and blanched as they noticed who were standing near the door. She silently pointed at another adjoining door, creepily smiling at them. All of them scuttled as fast as they can, leaving the still unseen supervisor talking to himself.

"... I guess the best solution is you guys take another mission or at least hiding low until she blew over. We can just tell her..." the man stopped, finally noticing the uncomfortable silence. "Noel, Nina? Tia?"

He came out behind the bookshelves he was standing from, and saw

...

A madly smiling girl, her exorcist coat was splattered with blood, her innocence on top of the surprisingly organised desk.

"Hello, Daniel."

He screamed girlishly (which he later claimed he didn't), as Nurul lunged forward as if she wanted to strangle him. "YOU IDIOT!!" he ducked down as she flew above him and he pulls out a menacing looking remote control. "DON'T EVEN THINK OF IT!" He pushed the button. Out of forced habit, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi ducked as a familiar looking hand flew out of nowhere.

Nurul swore loudly as the mechanical hand latched onto her leg, dangling her 5 meter from the ground, thus buying time for Daniel to grab her innocence and run away. She tries madly to find her innocence and swore even more loudly when she found out her innocence were taken by Daniel.

Young-Dal laughed as he weakly grab onto a chair as scientists, oddly attired like scientists back at the order, peer into the room.

"Not another robot again..."

"He's in for it now..."

"Someone better get Lisle before someone gets hurt..."

"Idiot supervisor."

Another girl ran into the room, wearing the same scientist jacket, except for the numerous pockets, over a simple blue sweater and black skirt, she was also wearing boots.

"Lisle, get me down." Nurul hissed as the hand began to spin her around the room.

"Okay, 5 minute." The twin bun hair girl ran out of the room, and moments later, drag Daniel, who was crying, begging at the girl to let him go. He oddly looks familiar to them. Lisle shut down the mechanical hand, releasing Nurul untidily at the floor. The bluenette throws God Psalm back to her owner, letting go the bespectacled man, but before he can ran away, Nurul grab hold of him and flung him into the other office.

The office was quite small and clean, warm as fire crackling softly at the fireplace behind the lone desk. Pictures hanging all over the place and a huge bookshelf fill up one side of the wall. Nurul spoke a couple of words in Mexican to the 3 exorcists and pointed them out, anxiety turns into relief as they go out.

"Guys, this is Daniel Lee, supervisor of the order. A maniac that loves building his so-called time-saving robots, Komurin." She air quote the word "Komurin", hinting an unpleasant experience with them.

Lenalee gasps as others gawk (well, not Kanda, he managed to hide his expression)as they all take a closer look. He was Chinese-British man in his early twenties, his glasses perched familiarly on his straight nose, looking almost identical to Komui, down to his gray eyes.

"He's directly descended from Komui Lee, Lena-chan's brother, if I not mistaken. This is Lisle Heverra, his fiancé and squad leader. She's in charge of where and when in the society, and basically one of the three person that can wake him up." Nurul pointed at the bluenette girl before pointing to herself.

"And my real name is Nurul Afiza, head General of the back Order." She grinned.

--------------

1400-ish something. Phew. It was supposed to be longer but I cut it into two chapters, hence the double chapter.

Okay, how many people thought Daniel was like Komui? Raise your hand, up to the sky so I can see.

At first, Daniel was Reever counterpart, but one of the reviews set me thinking, why not make him Komui's descendant? He he, he really overprotective toward his fiancé and (later appear) his cousins. No one had really expect Nurul-chan the General eh? I know, even I didn't expect it myself. Lol.

Read next chapter to see all the chaos and Mayhem.

Review Onegai!!


	5. Chapter 4: The scientist and Exorcists

Disclaimer: The author loves chocolate. Since there's no chocolate here, therefore, by default, makes her doesn't own -Man and only own the OC's.

Last time in -man, Future Innocence:

"_Guys, this is Daniel Lee, supervisor of the order. A maniac that loves building his so-called time-saving robots, Komurin." She air quote the word "Komurin", hinting an unpleasant experience with them._

_Lenalee gasps as others gawk (well, not Kanda, he managed to hide his expression)as they all take a closer look. He was Chinese-British man in his early twenties, his glasses perched familiarly on his straight nose, looking almost identical to Komui, down to his gray eyes._

"_He's directly descended from Komui Lee, Lena-chan's brother, if I not mistaken. This is Lisle Heverra, his fiancé and squad leader. She's in charge of where and when in the society, and basically one of the three person that can wake him up." Nurul pointed at the bluenette girl before pointing to herself._

"_And my real name is Nurul Afiza, head General of the back Order." She grinned._

--------------

She wants to scream until her neck goes raw.

--------------

Everyone gaped as Nurul grinned. No one had expected her to be _the General_, hell, she's damn young.

"Err, how old are you?" Lenalee asked, her head reeling.

"Two days going 19."She points to Daniel, "He's 21 and she's 19 years old. Most exorcists here are quite young; the oldest one would be around 21 years old." She answered frankly. Suddenly she pulls up her head in surprise when she heard commotion outside her office.

A girl staggers into the office, her long wavy auburn hair matted with blood, her uniform tear at some places. She was carrying another uniform of the same type with several objects wrapped up in it. She took out two shards of Innocence out of her pocket and put them on the desk, then unwrap the coat and allowed it to fall open on the desk, showing a violin case, a barrette and a broken I-phone.

"Audrey?" Nurul asked, looking at the girl apprehensively, her hand stretch toward the things on the table. "What happen?"

"I'm sorry, Afiza." The girl whispered softly, her dirty hair hide her eyes from everyone. "We're ambushed on our way back." The girl raised her head, her sky-blue eyes stared back at the General in front of her, "Matt's dead. He was killed by Singer."

Nurul swore loudly, staggering backward until she hit the wall behind her, her eyes wide in unexplained emotion. She broke the eye contact to look at the things again. "Th...Then the others?"

"Eric in the infirmary, he broke both his legs, Katia there as well, she said just her lungs are pierced by her broken ribs. We think she's lying, but she's not telling a thing. El somewhere, roaming as usual. " Audrey sighed, and then looked at the clock, "I think I better go, Fi. I promise Mamma I'll be at the reception."

"Your injuries?" Daniel step forward, he was carrying bandages.

Audrey laughed humourlessly as she walked out of the door, "It's not my blood, its Matt's. I didn't do a thing."

Allen turns to Daniel and asked, "Who's Matt?"

"A new exorcist under General Audrey Williamson" noticing the confused looks, Daniel hastens to explain, "yeah, she's the girl who just walked out from here. She's one of the seven general's, don't let her innocent expression get to you, she's one of the most dangerous exorcists in the order."

"Who's Singer?" Lenalee asked, remembering one part of their conversation. Surprising Nurul answered, shadow hiding her face as she stand near the wall.

"One of the Noah clan who I killed before, later revived by Millennium Earl by using a willing human sacrifice." She step out of the shadow, her eyes looked fixedly at the clock, "It's getting late. Lisle, can you escort them to their room," a sad smile decorate her face, "we don't want them to be late for tomorrow, do we?"

Lisle nodded and motioned for the exorcists to follow her before walking to the door of the room.

"Guess you guys sleeping in the Asian room." Lisle walked along the corridor and turns left. "That's where Asian exorcists sleep when they drop by."

"They don't sleep here?" Lavi asked, eyeing the dark corridor.

"Not exactly. Except for here, Asian headquarters and Japanese branch also accommodate exorcists." Lisle was rooting around one of her numerous pockets when she suddenly looks up, her eyes blink in surprise at one of the corners. "Katia?"

Someone winced loudly and step out of the shadow. It was a Russian girl, roughly around 19 years old, her sea green eyes blink in relief under her haphazard black hair."Oh, Lisle. I vas just looking for my violin. Did you see it?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary, hmm, Ms. Katia?" Lisle asked suspiciously.

"Vell, the bleeding stop now and I'm good as new." The girl laughed slowly. Lisle nodded, and then in a blink in the eye, touched Katia's left stomach. The girl winced loudly and swears in fluent Russian as the scientist drags her away.

"Sorry guy, guess we have to make a detour to the infirmary for a moment." The girl said cheerfully, latching herself to the struggling exorcist.

They walked down another stairway before reaching a pair of imposing white doors. From inside, everyone can hear a boy screaming in pain and anger?

Lisle laughed again as she open the door and they saw a man standing near the door, looking at curtain that hide the screaming boy from the view. "Hi, Scott, guess Team Masters back?"

The man turns around, a shy smile decorate his face as he looked at the newcomers. He was wearing long white coat not unlike the scientists were wearing except without the rose cross decorating it, his shaggy brown hair frame his handsome features."Yeah, Aaron dislocated his shoulders again. Hi Kats."

The Russian brunette grumbled again as Scott grab her and led her to one of the unoccupied beds in the room. "Thanks, Lisle. By the way, Daniel looking for you again."

The girl nodded before leading everyone out of the room. She walked through the big hall they first enter to the left wing of the mansion, stopping finally outside one of the doors on the first floor. "Now, here is the Asian room. It has everything you guys might need; it's like a small apartment." It was wide, spotless room, painted in light cream. There were three sets of bunks in the room, set again the wall. There was also a two-seat sofa, a couple of drawers, a weird looking puff up, colourful big cushion and a box-thingy at the other side of the room.

Lisle noticed what Lavi was looking at. "This is a TV, it's like a computer, and we use to watch things. That door led to the bathroom, you can clean up there. I suggest you guys get some sleep, I'll make sure some clean clothes and food delivered up here tomorrow. Nights."

"Um…" everyone looked at one another, all of them still looked quite shock and confused. "I guess," Allen look at everyone, "some of us have to share the bed."

"Cheh, speak for yourself, Moyashi. I'm sleeping on the sofa." Kanda plopped down, glaring at everyone, daring everyone to say another word.

Allen sighed but luckily kept his mouth shut. Minutes later, everyone settled down and sleeping except for Lavi who was musing about something that was nagging him for a long time.

"_Why did she looked like that when Audrey mention Singer?"_

--------------------

Your guess as good as mine, Lavi-kun. Nurul-chan kept more secrets than the secret keeper itself: roll eyes: Not to mention she have personality problems. Hint, hint: both of them share more than just the same hair problem.

Are, are, it seem a lot of the new cast appears today, from the bizarre exorcists to the mad scientists. More descendants going to appear so Read and Review guys!! Opps,before I forgot, I rewrote a bit chapter 1,please read!!

Mata Ashita!!


	6. Chapter 5: Some Explanation part 2

Bwahahaha!! Everyone, I'm back!! Finally! Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted and favorite this story, honto Ni arigato desu!! Sorry, due to some technical glitch, chapter three was unable to show reviewers that I would like to thank to. So, guys, you know who you are, thank you.

This chapter is dedicated to all who born in the end of May and the whole June, especially Kanda Yuu, my favorite samurai on the 6 (I really, really wanted to post this Happy belated 19th birthday!!). Also to my mother, who had her birthday 31st May, my adorable baby sister, Farisha on the 5th and Sai-kun on 10th and last but not least, Hayra Fee, my otaku friend in PTEM on the 26th. Happy birthday guys.

Disclaimer: I own D Gray-man DVD box 1-5 and 10. Does that count?

--------------

_Life sucks, then you die._ - Twilight saga, Breaking Dawn.

----------------

Allen grumbled as he rubs his eyes from sleep, listening Lavi talking to a girl… a girl? Allen jumped out of the bed, his white hair stick up all over the place. He blinked as he watched a 15 year old blonde sitting on the coffee table, her sky-blue eyes shone brightly as she laughed to something Lavi was saying.

Kanda was currently leaning against the wall, staring irritated at the girl as Lenalee walked out of the bathroom, wearing a pink blouse and a black skirt.

"Allen-kun! You're up." Lenalee said brightly as Allen stumbled to the sofa. He now noticed both Kanda and Lavi changed into casual clothes, Kanda, a pair of cargo pants and sleeveless blue turtleneck and Lavi was wearing a forest green shirt and trousers.

"Hi, you must be General Allen Walker. I'm Annabelle Clow, exorcist." The girl said cheerfully, shaking his hand. Allen looked bewilderedly at everyone, who were (except Kanda) shaking his or her head.

"Err, general?"

"Oops." The girl giggled, "Classified information, I forgot. Don't worry," she hurriedly add, "General Fiza will explain all later."

Allen looked at her, but decided not to pursue the discussion. He shrugged.

"Good, now if Lord Allen," here Annabelle giggled again, "would change his clothes, I'll be your guide for today."

---------

"And here's the training section." Annabelle or simply Bells said, pointing at a pair of imposing doors. Beckoning everyone to follow her, she pushed the door open, her black skirt swished as her wavy gold hair waved behind her. Behind the door were a long corridor with lots of door on the left and the right a vast window looking out into the ground.

Bells open her mouth to say something when they heard the sound of violin being played. Walking to the last door at the corridor, she open and all of them entered the room. Standing at the middle of the empty room, Katia, the Russian exorcist they met yesterday, was playing a melancholy tune. With a loud squeal, Annabelle ran forward and hugs the girl from behind.

"Katia-chan! Long time no see!"

"Miss Clow. I presume Master Nicholas is here as well." The Russian brunette said after the momentary surprise. "I hope you're well?"

"Of course. Although Eric broke his legs again." The blonde said. "Oh, is Len…" the door burst open.

"KATIA KRAKANOVA!! HOW DARE YOU ECSAPE FROM THE INFIRMARY AGAIN?" A girl with pale lavender hair bellowed. Katia grimaced before jumping out of the window and into the rainy morning.

"Katia Krakanova, get back HERE!!" Trying to suppress her laughter, Annabelle walked to the girl and grabs her hand.

"Chill, Miss Nadia. You know Katia, she hates the infirmary." The 19 year old girl turned at Annabelle and frowned.

"Bells, aren't you supposed to meet General Masters right now?"

The girl squeaked, her face turned pale, "O god, I forgot." The blonde ran out of the room but suddenly stop and turned to the perplexed group, "I'm soo sorry. This is Nadia, Lisle secretary. Nadia," she turned to the girl, "sorry, but I have to ask you take them to Head General, bye!!" the girl garbled as she took off.

Nadia blinked before turning to the group, "Umm, ok. Hi. Umm…I think I'll take you to...umm…yeah." the girl waved absentmindedly before walking out of the door. Confused, Allen and co can do nothing but follow the vague girl.

------------------

Stopping in front of the office they went yesterday, Nadia knocked and open the door. Leaning against the table, Afiza was staring outside, humming to herself as she pat the little girl's hair, who was playing with some crystals. Both of them turned when they heard the door open.

To say the little girl pretty would be an understatement. She was gorgeous. Soft light brown hair framed her beautiful oval face; her large, light green eyes stared back at them in interest. Her flawless white skin seemed to glow as they looked at her, her ruby red lips parted as she speaks.

"Hello. Are you here to play with me?" her soft bell-like voice rang out as she jumped down from Afiza's lap and ran to them. Lenalee couldn't help herself touch the little girl's soft cheeks and giggled in surprise as the little girl hugs her.

"Reira, where are your manners?" Afiza said reprovingly.

The girl merely put her tongue out before running out of the room, laughing.

"Sorry, Reira's a bit…naughty." She smiled before turning to the lavender hair scientist who was standing at the door. "Hello, Nadia."

The girl merely glared at the general before walking away from the room. Afiza sighed before gesturing everyone to the sofa.

Everyone sit and stared at one another. Finally Afiza sighed again. "Okay, I know you guys have some question to ask."

"Me first!" Lavi waved his hand up. "I got a question."

"Ok, dish it."

Lavi frowned briefly at the phrase but shrug it off. "Why does Allen being called a general?"

"Oh, isn't that right?" Afiza asked, and frowned when everyone shake s/he heads. "But, Allen was a general at your time. He was Critical Point breaker and had the highest synchro rate, about 157%, at your time."

Allen gaped in surprise as Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda looked at him in awe, amazed and irritation (in Kanda's case.)

"That was the highest synchronization rate ever recorded in history. The other high synchro rate after Allen was Mad Hatter, 197%." Everyone turned around and saw Daniel leaning against the door connecting his room and Afiza's room. "Yo."

"Who's Mad Hatter?" Allen stared at Daniel, but Afiza was the one who answer.

"Merely a girl died in a battle field last year." Daniel frowned as Afiza elaborated. "She died because she let the dearest thing in her heart die in front of her."

"Dearest thing?" Lenalee asked, frowning.

"Her nakama."

Everyone blinked in surprise except Daniel, who was frowning deeper than ever and Afiza, who was staring outside emotionlessly.

"Umm...Err..." Lavi stopped when Daniel signal him to drop the topic. He frowned then asked another question. "So, what happen here? She," pointing to Afiza, who seemed to ignoring everyone, "Said Earl were destroyed back at our time. So how come he's here again?"

"20 years ago, some stupid group found a dormant innocence and used it and _a lot_ of human sacrifice," here the group looked appalled and disgusted, "to retrieve Earl Millennium. 5 Noah was also awaken the same time with the Earl's resurrection."

Afiza took up Daniel's story, still staring outside into the gloomy morning, "Walker family, descended from the celebrated Destroyer of Time was the first one to rise to challenge the earl. They dedicated their life to fight the earl and find the heart innocence. 7 years ago, with the death of Lady Adriana Walker," Allen gaped in surprise, "I took over the leadership and founded the Dark Order."

Her voice softened for a moment, "Lady Adriana was the best exorcist I ever met. She was the one who found and taught me how to be an exorcist."

"What about the Noah?" Lavi asked.

"And now, there are currently 8 Noah identified over 17 Noah that appear before beside the Earl."

"17?!"

"Don't worry, 7 are dead, 4 of them were killed by Mad Hatter herself." Daniel said smugly. "It was one of the best epic battles I ever watched."

Kanda was the only one who noticed Afiza shifted uncomfortably when Daniel gloated about the battle between Mad Hatter and one of the Noah she was fighting with. What the hell wrong with her?

Lavi listened at the story interestingly. He'll give anything just to meet the mysterious Mad Hatter. She sounds really exciting.

"… and then she swung her big sword…" "Daniel, stop it." Daniel turned at the just now silent girl and looked abashed with himself.

"I'm sorry, I thought…"

"Leave it." now the girl turned to the still sitting exorcists, "Now…" the door behind them suddenly exploded open and everyone turned around and saw…

A group of Japanese teenagers standing near the door, all of them stood transfixed, gaping at…

Kanda.

------------

What happen next? Whose are those teenagers and why are they surprise to see Kanda? More exorcists?! Read and review to find out next!! Happy Holiday to students having their school term holiday!!

As promise, I present,

Exorcist Biodata

Noel Winters

Age: 18

Nationality: American-Latin

Birthday: 13 April

Interest: studying weaponry

Likes: Apple pie, Minerva's cooking

Dislikes: Earl, Noah, Broker, anyone who mess with his room

Innocence

Name: Temptress

Type: Equipment/gun

Stat: A loving and caring brother to exorcist Nina Winters and Tia Winters. Enters the Dark Order along with his sisters at the age 15. Working hard to study weaponry in University.

Nina Winters

Age: 17

Nationality: American-Latin

Birthday: 5 May

Interest: Ballet, solving complicated riddles

Likes: Banana-chocolate crepes, enchiladas.

Dislikes: Earl, Noah, Broker, anyone who put centipede in her shoes coughBellscough

Innocence

Name: Gale Lance

Type: Equipment/Wind-type Lance

Stat: A happy sister to exorcist Noel Winters and Tia Winters. Enters the Dark Order along with her siblings at the age 14. Plans to be a ballet dancer.

Tia Winters

Age: 8

Nationality: American-Latin

Birthday: 2 February

Interest: Reading Fantasy stories.

Likes: Old books, tomato soup

Dislikes: Earl, Noah.

Innocence

Name: Soul Tracer

Type: Parasite

Stat: the youngest sister and member of the Winters group. Happy and considerate to others.

Hwa Young-Dal

Age: 19

Nationality: Korean

Birthday: 27 December

Interest: unknown

Likes: unknown

Dislikes: Earl, Noah, Brokers, anyone hurting his General

Innocence

Name: Gunner Broom

Type: Equipment/Gun

Stat: not much known about him except being a member of the White Quartet and General Nurul personal bodyguard

General Audrey Williamson

Age: 18

Nationality: British

Birthday: 9 September

Interest: Shopping

Likes: new clothes, chocolate

Dislikes: Earl, Noah, Brokers, and people with no fashion sense.

Innocence

Name: Haven't Appeared.

Type: Equipment/ unknown.

Stat: one of the richest, dangerous exorcists in the Order. Currently ranking 6 in synchronization rate stat. Have close connection with the royal family.

Katia Krakanova

Age: 17

Nationality: Russian

Birthday: 23 November

Interest: Music, practicing her violin

Likes: melancholy songs, her violin, apple truffle

Dislikes: Earl, Noah, Brokers, the infirmary

Innocence

Name: Haven't Appeared.

Type: Equipment/instrument

Stat: Member of the Black Quartet, dreams to play at concerts. Currently studying in Royal Music Academy as a scholarship student.

Annabelle Clow

Age: 16

Nationality: American-British

Birthday: 3 March

Interest: Reading Manga and pranking people

Likes: Romance genre Manga, chocolate brownies

Dislikes: Earl, Noah, Brokers and party-poopers

Innocence

Name: Haven't Appeared.

Type: Equipment/Gun

Stat: Happy go lucky, member of General Masters Team. Endowed with power. Determined and courageous. Ranking 9 highest in synchronization rate.

General Nurul Afiza

Age: 19

Nationality: Asian

Birthday: 25 September

Interest: Unknown

Likes: Unknown

Hate: Earl, Noah, Brokers

Innocence

Name: God Psalm (?)

Type: Equipment/Lexicon (?)

Stat: Head General of the Dark Order. A moody person after _**that**_ incident. Many secrets are hidden, and Lavi determined to find out!!


	7. Chapter 6: Saki

Part two is dedicated to my best friend, the one who introduced me to and always in my mind even though we haven't met one another ever since the day after O'level exams last year, 11th November 2008. Happy birthday, SleepyForest-chan!!! Xp

Disclaimer: _insert Doubt and Trust full version_

------------

"_Leave it." now the girl turned to the still sitting exorcists, "Now…" the door behind them suddenly exploded open and everyone turned around and saw…_

_A group of Japanese teenagers standing near the door, all of them stood transfixed, gaping at…_

_Kanda._

-------------

_"Warriors who stop to gloat over dead enemies soon become dead enemies themselves. Learn from the past ... but don't live in it. If you live in the past, you won't be living in the future"_

-------------

The three teenagers stand, gaping at Kanda, as if they couldn't believe what's in front of them. The girl who was standing between the two hot boys, even looked she was going to faint. Her liquid brown eyes looked up and down, her mouth shaped as if she was saying something.

Suddenly a pair of hands appears out of nowhere and pushes from behind them, its owner trying to enter inside the room. A girl appear right after the hands, her bright green eyes looked questionly at everyone in the room, and widen when she saw Kanda.

The girl gasped and pushes the two boys away, her hands stretched out as she ran toward to Kanda. "Onii-tama!!" her voice sound happy, yet seemed to be rusted as if she hadn't used it for a long time.

"Saki, it's not Kanda." Afiza walked away from the window, gently pry her hands from Kanda's neck, who froze in shock when Saki hugged her. Gently guiding the Japanese girl to the only vacated chair in the room, she pushed the girl onto it and kneels in front of her. The girl was still struggle against the General's strong grip, trying to get to Kanda, kept yelling "Onii-tama, Onii-tama" again and again.

"Saki, Saki, listen to me," Afiza began to shake the hysterical girl, "It's not Tamaki, he's dead, remember?"

Lenalee suddenly turned to the three Japanese teenagers who were standing near the door; she could have sworn she heard someone said something.

"Saki, listen to me, damnit. He's Kanda Yuu, not Tamaki. Kanda, not Tamaki."

"Kanda?"

"Yes. Kanda, not Tamaki."

Saki glanced one more time at Kanda, and turn back to Afiza, who was kneeling in front of her. "Not Onii-tama?"

Looking straight into her eyes, Afiza nodded.

Saki began to shake, her tears streamed down, with a heart-wreaking scream, she pushed the General away from her and ran out of the room.

The girl in the yellow dress signaled at the two boys beside her, and without a word, both of them ran out of the room. The girl sighed then walked up to Afiza, and with her foot, she nudged the General away from the floor and sit onto the chair Saki sat just now.

"Well, Gensei," her English simply dripped with sarcasm and lightly laced with soft Japanese accent. "I believe there some explanation for this."

"Guys," everyone turned to Daniel, except the Japanese girl who was glaring at Afiza and Fiza who walked back at the window, and stared outside. "This Kunogi Ritsuko Gensei from Japan, an exorcist and one of the factors why we haven't lost the war yet."

"You flatter me, Daniel-kun." The girl lightly waved her hand front and fro as she stared at Kanda, "You looked just like Tamaki, except for the eyes."

"Tamaki?" Kanda stared back at the girl, who simply smiled sadly.

"Sabishii Tamaki, exorcist. Decreased two years ago in a battle with Noah of Pride, Ares in Japan." Afiza flicked a photo from her pocket, still staring outside, "Eldest brother to Sabishii Saki, the exorcist you just saw running out of the room."

Kanda caught the picture and glanced. Staring back at him, was an identical carbon copy of him, down to his sneer, the only difference was his eyes. Instead of dark cobalt eyes, bright emerald green eyes stared back.

"Yuu-chan, he looked exactly like you." Lavi whistled as he, Lenalee and Allen finally saw the picture.

"Yuu?" Ritsuko asked.

"Kanda Yuu." Kanda grunted, still felt unsettled with what he just saw. No wonder the girl looked surprised.

"Sou ka." The russet haired general turned back to Afiza, "I supposed this the group going to help us to win." Afiza merely nodded. "Good, we're going to need all the help we going to get. Allen-sama" the girl stood in front him, her hand held out, "I wish all the best."

"Thanks." He shakes her hand.

"Now we are going…"

"Before anything, I preferred them to be tested and examinated." Afiza finally moved away from the window.

"Oh? Tell me, what kind of test them going to undergo?" Ritsuko asked, as if she knew what was going to happen.

"The usual… and much more. You guys," Afiza pointed at Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda, "are going to fight."

--------------

Dum, dum. Who or what are they going to be up against? Flame, dimension and darkness are going to be the main element next chapter so stay tune!! Read and review onegai!!


	8. Chapter 7: Fight

Disclaimer: Don't own -man, Hoshino Katsura owns it.

Previously on Future Innocence:

_"The usual… and much more. You guys," Afiza pointed at Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda, "are going to fight."_

_-----_

_"It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more."_

_-----_

"All in all, we just need to assess your fighting skills, so no biggie." Daniel said, guiding them outside and into the forest behind the mansion. Lenalee took off with Lisle, who appear out of nowhere, muttering about decency. "There's this big hall inside the forest, used for training purposes. Of course, some exorcists would go and challenge one another for a duel," Daniel shaked his head.

They turned a corner around a large oak tree, and Daniel thrust an arm into the air as he motioned to his left, grinning. "The Hall!"

They stopped, and looked. They blinked. "The Dark Order never had anything like this," Allen said in awe. An octagonal building stood in the center the forest, tall and imposing. It looked to be made of some kind of reflective black stone. Lavi thought for a moment that it could be obsidian, then shook his head. That seemed impossible.

"The hall made of some sort of stone; it's Fire, Water, Akuma, Disaster and most of all, idiot-proof." Daniel grinned and winced as a metal war fan appeared out of nowhere and hit his head. Everyone turned around as saw Ritsuko grinning at them, the red-hair boy beside her waved his fan at them. Behind them, the brunette boy smiled shyly at them, holding hand with Saki, who was looking at Kanda.

Kunogi had changed out of her school uniform and into what seemed to be her exorcist uniform. Black open neck long sleeved blazer with gold buttons and a shining rose cross in the top left corner. Her knee-length skirt was black with red frills in the sides providing mobility. A gold chain with a key hung around her neck.

"Allen-sama, Lavi-san, Kanda-san, it seems that I will be one of your opponents today." She said. "This is Abeno Minami-kun," she introduced the boy beside her, "and Murakami Sora-kun. Both of them are member of my team. Daniel –buchou, rather than wasting time out here, we better get inside. We don't want Lisle lose her temper, now do we?" the girl smiled nastily, pushed the door open.

The hall was massive with balconies over looking the ground floor, with a lot of light white curtains. There were lots of exorcists, judging their uniform, hanging around, going watching the fight. At the middle of the tiled floor, there stand General Afiza, Lisle and Lenalee, who exchanged her skirt for a pair of black shorts.

"Great, we're all here and waiting for…" Daniel stopped as a flash of light appeared in the middle of the floor. Everyone shielded their eyes in surprise. When the light faded, Audrey was standing there, her hands stretched out.

"The Great, Beautifully talented Audrey has arrived!" the girl proclaimed, "You all can start existing again!" She was wearing a one-piece knee-length black dress, clinging to her cleavage under her black customary exorcist blazer, laced with gold. She was also wearing a pair of metal plated gloves.

"Anything for an entrance, Audrey?" Ritsuko sneered at her. Audrey sneered back.

"Rather than you, a trampwith no sense of fashion."

"Hah, rather looking like tramp then a slag like you."

"Hag."

"Bitch."

"Don't tell me you girls fighting over little old me," a pair of hands snaked around them, a blonde-hair boy hugs them from behind.

"Shut up NICHOLAS!!"The boy yelped as two sets of fist sank into his stomach, the girls haven't even look at him as he sank onto the floor.

Daniel coughed loudly to get attention from the three now squabbling teenagers. Afiza looked at them listlessly before turn away to speak.

"This is a battle royale- you can fight any of the three idiots here" here all three teen glared at Afiza so hard, she would be would be pushing up the daisies right now if looks can kill. "This is fight to the death, and there's is no such thing as 'fair' in this game, and don't expect to be treated like spoiled teenagers." She said expressionlessly.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Begin."

Afiza flipped upward and onto the balcony, dragging Daniel with her as the three bickering teenagers suddenly disappears out of sight, and reappears behind them, Nick swung the big crucifix which came out of nowhere to them, forcing Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda jumped away.

"Shadow Cross…" the Crucifix glowed darkly and grew twice its size-

"Heaven Flame…" the glove Audrey was wearing sparked as her hair change colour into flame-red-

"Dimension Blade…" Kunogi tears away the key around her neck as it turned into a golden Japanese Naginata and swings it above her head-

"Activate/Hatsudou!" the three of them rammed their Innocence onto the ground, destroying the floor, turning it into an abyss of flame. Fortunately Allen and crew jumped of the ground, innocence activated.

"Illusionary Dance." The three of them blurred out of sight, moving so fast, the naked eyes were unable to follow them.

Nicholas reappear behind Lavi and kick him onto the ground where tentacles of shadows appears out of nowhere, pinning him there. "Audrey, get the girl, Ritsu, Kanda yours. I'll handle Walker."

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee yelled as she watched Nick rammed Allen onto the floor and turned when she heard someone spoke behind her. "Rather than looking at _lover boy_, I think you better pay attention to your opponent, Miss Lee." Lenalee yelled in surprise as she tried valiantly blocking Audrey blazing punches, and got burned instead.

Kanda cursed as the Japanese girl in front of him fluidly blocking his attacks. "Cheh, Kaiju Ichigen!" hoards of hell insects flew toward Ritsuko, who coolly stared at the insects in interest as the insects rammed into an invisible wall and disappear into a gaping vortex that appear the same time the invisible wall appeared. The girl, grinning, pointed behind Kanda as he suddenly feels pain on his back. He turned around and saw the same vortex spewing his attack back at him.

"Kanda-san, you might want to duck," Kunogi sang out as she twirl the Naginata, air sparking and suddenly stands behind him. Kanda twist around to attack her, and then fell onto his knee, watching in surprise, as blood blossom on his blue shirt.

"What the-" Kanda glowered at Ritsuko, who eyed Kanda interestedly.

"Simple," she said smugly, twirling her Naginata, "I just moved at such a high speed so you were unable to detect my movements. Then, the moment I walked past you, several slashes were made upon your body with my Naginata." Kanda can just glare at the girl.

Meanwhile, Lenalee leaped away, wincing as her right hand touch her left shoulder that just got burned by Audrey's flame, her face bloody. She looked around and saw Kanda on his knee, glaring at the Japanese girl, while Allen tries to punch through Nicholas's dark sphere. Reacting on instinct, Lenalee turned around just in time to see Audrey punching her to the wall. "Ouch-" She whispered, fainted.

Allen was the only one left standing, unscathed, as he tries valiantly punching that wall surrounding the boy.

"It's useless, bean sprout-san. My walls are impermeable, only one person managed to break it."

"Don't call me BEAN SPROUT!!" Allen's left hand suddenly turns into the sword of Exorcism, and he wildly threw it, which easily penetrate the wall and hit Nicholas.

Luckily, Nicholas managed to dodge it but unable to dodge Allen's punch, causing him to land beside Audrey.

"Nico?"

"Don't even think about it." Nicholas stands up and wipes the blood from his mouth, "Audrey, we going to use _that_, ok?" Audrey only crackled in response and stand beside him, their innocence pointing at Allen.

"Dance of Perpetual Destruction!!" the two of them grinned, their Innocence glowed madly as Fire and Darkness turned into one, the killing intent was enough to kill them from where they were standing.

"Allen-sama! Move! They are going for a quick win!" Annabelle suddenly yelled from the balcony and grinned as Allen moved away from the vortex and the two elemental Duos glared at her.

Allen didn't stop to think and uses his clown belt to destroy the darkness coiling around Lavi. Lavi gulped in some air, clutching Allen.

"Allen," he gasped, "you saved my life, thank you!!" he faked crying on the white-headed boy's shoulder. Allen looked exasperatedly at the red-head, not noticing Audrey and Nico coming at them. Luckily, someone yell out and both of them looked up and saw the two exorcists bearing down on them, their innocence glowed brightly.

Allen leaped away as Lavi, eager for action; twirl his hammer, Japanese symbols appearing out of nowhere.

"Raitei Kaiten… Ten Ban!" In a fraction of a second, massive electric discharges were being produced from the core of the hammer and hits Nico who yelled before hitting the floor, fainted, his deactivated Innocence landed beside him.

Audrey cursed as a huge ball of fire materialize in front of her, aiming at Lavi, but suddenly gave a small squeak as she suddenly collapsed, Lenalee was grinning bloodily behind Audrey, just kicking the latter.

Without missing a beat, Allen's crown belt flew out and tied the two friends up. Meanwhile what happen to Kanda?

....

Author note: Finally. Able to post it, heheh. Take note this will be my last post until september 29th cos Fasting month going up and I will be working part-time for money to pay my rental on the cosplay custome. So you guys, review for love of -Man. Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 8: Kanda vs Ritsuko The Result?

Nooooooooo!!!! My Math's O'level Paper 2 falls on the 4th Nov, which make by default, I can't read the latest installment of -man until the next morning. Why, why do we need Maths for entering Uni? Why?!

(Wails out loud)

Disclaimer: If I own it, I wouldn't be crying right now.

-------

Kanda cursed as the Japanese girl in front of him fluidly blocking his attacks. "Cheh, Kaiju Ichigen!" hoards of hell insects flew toward Ritsuko, who coolly stared at the insects in interest as the insects rammed into an invisible wall and disappear into a gaping vortex that appear the same time the invisible wall appeared. The girl, grinning, pointed behind Kanda as he suddenly feels pain on his back. He turned around and saw the same vortex spewing his attack back at him.

"Kanda-san, you might want to duck," Kunogi sang out as she twirl the Naginata, air sparking and suddenly stands behind him. Kanda twist around to attack her, and then fell onto his knee, watching in surprise, as blood blossom on his blue shirt.

"What the-" Kanda glowered at Ritsuko, who eyed Kanda interestedly.

"Simple," she said smugly, twirling her Naginata, "I just moved at such a high speed so you were unable to detect my movements. Then, the moment I walked past you, several slashes were made upon your body with my Naginata." Kanda can just glare at the girl.

"You know," Ritsuko said, "I really thought you're strong, like him. I even use like 25% of my abilities. Guess what, you're boring." Sakura petals began to appear as she spun her Naginata around, "Let's finish this on one go, shall we?"

----

"So, how you want to bet, Lilly? The Cheshire cat or the Legendary Exorcists?" the brown eyed boy looked at the blonde hair girl standing next to him.

"$ 10 on the Cheshire cat." The blue eyed girl pull out some money, not getting her eyes of the battle.

"Umm, what do you think I should bet, Ryan?" another girl asked, looking uncertainly at clash from the balcony.

"The quartet." Everyone turned at him, "What? Bells peeked at their statistics this morning." Everyone turned to Annabelle, who was fingering her gun holster.

"I don't know." She said slowly. "Against my lousy, good for nothing General and the Duchess, they would win. But this?" she pointed at Ritsuko, who seemed managed break Kanda's hand, send Lavi and Allen crashing to the wall and Lenalee coughing out some blood just by one attack, " Last time she fight that serious was that _time_." Everyone shivered as their reminisced the last time her fighting that serious.

"Then Yvette sweetheart, bet on the Cat." Ryan turned to see a boy emerged from the darkness, his sun-tousled black hair and dark blueberry eyes make him adorable. "What do I miss?"

"The Cat pounding everyone." The boy stared at an emo-looking girl who so far hasn't said a thing the whole conversation.

"Having a problem with your PSP, Elraine dearest?" the boy ducked as a knife flew forward him moments after he said that.

"Don't you ever call me by me first name." she whispered before turning back to watch the battle. The boy wiped his brow dramatically then squeaked in shock as a fist rammed directly on his head.

------

"You better make sure you tape all this, or suffer the consequences," Supervisor Daniel Lee laughed evilly as all his assistants scurrying about, taping the battle. Moments later, Daniel winced as Lisle smacks his head.

Daniel twirled around, scowling, "What did you that for?!"

"You're laughing that evil laughing that evil laugh of yours," Lisle pointed out deadpanned, and both of them began to squabble and finally falling out their chair, laughing madly as both of them tickled one another.

Daniel looked up as General Nurul stands up, picking up her bag. "Aren't you going to watch this fight to the finish?"

"No, I'll be in the oratory if you're looking for me."

Both of them watched as Nurul and Young-Dal walked away from continuing their game.

---------

Allen winced, couldn't believed that this young girl have so much power as he pick himself from the rubble that once a fine piece of wall. Lavi weakly rubbed his head as both of them watched Kanda ramming into the girl, sparks flying as Mugen meet this golden Naginata.

Lenalee limped to the two boys, picking up through the rubble, her blood-red leg bracelet clinking. "What we going to do? She's murdering Kanda."

"I think I have a plan," said Allen slowly as they watched as Kanda and General Kunogi danced to the song of death.

Kanda twisted his two illusory blades toward the girl, who blocked it gracefully. The boy scowled as he jumped away, landing near Allen and co.

"Yu, I think we have an idea," Lavi cautiously said, warily watching the bloody samurai.

"Well, what is it, baka usagi?" Kanda grunted, watching the girl whirled her Naginata.

"Well, it's like this…"

-------

Kunogi Ritsuko stared unseeingly at the exorcists, remembering another group of Japanese exorcists fighting her, and didn't note the group dispersed, Allen moved toward her. She finally noticed as her Naginata flew out of her hand, reeling toward the white-haired exorcist.

She swore as she headed for Allen, didn't noticed Lavi summoning a big sphere of ice and Lenalee kicking the icy orb into pieces, raining the splinters into the fire, causing a dense mist.

--------

Everyone leaned toward the balcony, trying to catch a glimpse of the battle, and cringed away as a mixture of cherry blossom and white feathers flew into the mist.

--------

Ritsuko tries to find her Naginata and turned around in shock as Kanda appear abruptly from the thick smoke, his bloody sword raised up to strike her. She couldn't help and screamed, trying to shield from the attack, remembering something she rather not remember from that _incident_.

The sword didn't hit her.

Kanda cursed as a barrier of cherry blossom and white feathers surround her. The three Japanese exorcists jumped from the balcony and silently bore their frozen-in-shock General, Saki unblinking gazed at Kanda.

The smoke cleared away as Daniel walked down from the balcony and toward the exorcists, followed by his troop of scientists, "I declared Team Allen as victor." Some of the exorcists whooped in joy as others grumbled as they pull out their money and pay their happy friends just to shut them up. Amidst the noise, Allen saw a girl broodingly staring at them, or rather at him eerily before walked away with the boy with blueberry eyes in tow. He dismisses the thought, thinking maybe it have nothing to do with him.

How wrong he was.

------

(A/N: currently squealing inwardly in the student centre watching

DVD Special 3: Doki Doki Pandora Gakuen

)


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting and new uniforms

Diclaimer: Don't own it or I made Chapter 188 more horrifying one.

This chapter is dedicated to FaerieDemon for being the first reviewer.

....

and yes, my maths paper sucks.

-----------

_It was chaos. The death poll was increasing and everywhere akuma was killing humankind. Worry not, though, for the apostles of gods have arrived. _

_-_ an passage from the "Tales of the Apostles of Heaven."

-----------

Other exorcists were whooping and laughing, when Lenalee noticed a blonde-haired woman in her late twenties walked up to Daniel and began to have a serious conversation with him.

"- requested an important meeting right away." The woman stopped and stared at Allen, who couldn't shake off the feeling that he supposed to know this woman.

"Oh, of course. The conference room, then?" the woman nodded and walked away. Daniel turned to Nicholas and Audrey, who got cornered and ragged by a group of exorcists. "Nick, Drey, meeting now at the conference room."

Both of them nodded and moved away as Daniel turned to Annabelle, "Bells, can you escort Allen and co to the fitting room?"

Bells pushed the bespectacled boy beside her, "sure, no prob."

Daniel finally turned to Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee, "Sorry, there's an urgent meeting I have to attend, so Bells can show you where you can get new uniforms. Let's go, Lis." Both of them walked to the main building as Bells turns at them.

"You guys want to go there? Of course, we can swing at the cafeteria first," Bells added quickly as Allen's stomach grumbled loudly.

--------------

"I disagree!" A Chinese girl slammed her desk as she yelled via a big screen in the conference room.

There, in the conference room, sat Supervisor Daniel Lee, Squad leader Lisle Heverra, General Nicholas Masters, Audrey Williamson, Kunogi Ritsuko, the blonde woman from earlier and a blonde- haired man, severely staring at the screen which Asian Branch Leader and March Hare was projected from. There were also 2 more screens in the room, one showing a lazy-eyed man, who was the head of North-American branch and a black screen, showing White Knight, who was too lazy to activate her webcam.

"Why should you disagree, Ms. Chan?" the blonde haired man said idly, causing the girl twitched angrily.

"I thought I told you to call me Michelle!" the girl yelled, unconsciously ripping papers in front of her into pieces. "It's not fair to send them into the battlefield without them knowing the truth about this war." She gestured violently, "This is not like their own war, where everyone at least know what's going on."

"Then, what we supposed to do, tell them?" the man angrily said, "Tell them about what really happened 2 years ago? Tell them about Mad Hatter's secret? Tell them about how half of us were sinned, covered in blood? You tell me what we supposed to tell them!!"

"Michelle, listen to Jamie," the girl turned to Daniel, "We promise already, haven't we? We won't touch this topic anymore?" the girl seemed unhappy, "please, for everyone?" the girl finally nodded uncertainly.

"Now, for the other part of the meeting," Daniel shuffled with his papers."Everyone agreed with my proposal?"

Michelle Chan, head of Asian branch of the Black Order, suddenly chortled out loud, "At least I have one of the best for me!" the general standing behind her only can shaked his head as the young woman laughed maniacally.

Audrey sighed and turned to the March Hare, or generally known as General Syaoran Lee, "Have she forgotten to take her medicine again?"

The boy only shrugged and lightly tapped the scientist's head. "Michelle xiao-che, you're embarrassing the branch."

The girl turned around and started an obviously an argument they usually have. Everyone sweatdropped and started chattering among one another, obviously about the topic Daniel just brought up; the reassignment of exorcists all over the world.

--------

Allen smiled satisfied as they left the cafeteria, everyone buzzing about the monstrous appetite the white-haired general just exhibit in front of everyone in the café.

"Bells," Annabelle turns to Lenalee as she chews a slice of chocolate brownies she just procured from the dessert table. "Where are the finders? I didn't see a single finder in this place."

"Oh, that? That's because we don't have finders." Noticed she had everyone's attention, "each country have a safe house where a group of people constantly checking out and investigate for innocence and akuma activities in that country. From there, that group will relay information to the nearest branch and operators will send that information to the nearest exorcist in that area."

"How do they send those informations?" Lavi asked curiously, "there's no golem."

"Simple, we use mobiles and our PDAs." Bells pull out a pink mobile phone out of her back pocket. "I guess to you guys, this kinda can be considered as a portable version on those bulky telephones you guys have in your time. These phones are also equip with akuma trackers, can track akuma up to 1 km."

All of them stared curiously (well not Kanda) at the phone, Lavi especially marveled how big telephones revolutionized the past centuries.

"Ms. Clow," the blonde turned around to see a handsome boy in his late teens with bright blueberry eyes running toward them, "You look as beautiful as ever. May I accompany thee to the dressing room?" the boy bowed mockingly.

The girl merely laughed. "Troy, stop that. Guys," she turned to the others, "meet Troy Devon, a fellow exorcist." The boy smiled easily as they stared at him. Unlike Annabelle, he was wearing his uniform, black, short-sleeved blazer and black trousers, a pair of batons strapped across his back.

"Dan requested a formal meeting to all exorcists in the building and being asked, no, _commanded_ me to make sure you guys have your uniforms already?" Troy glanced at Allen; his eyes rested on his scar, a small smirk adorned his handsome face. Troy finally turns away, talking about his latest mission in New Castle to Bells as they approached a pair of mahogany doors. Allen couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu; he was sure he had seen those eyes before.

Lavi couldn't believe his eyes as Troy opens the door, there stand two people they never thought would meet in the 21st century; Miranda Lotto and Alistair Crowley. Miranda was wearing a half dress-blazer and black tight pants whereas Crowley wore a modern version of his old uniform.

"Allen-Kun, Lenalee-chan! Everyone!" Miranda ran and hugs Lenalee tightly on her waist, "We're so worried!! We had waited for so long!"

"Umm, Miranda?" Allen tugged Miranda's sleeve, "Lenalee's suffocating." Everyone sweatdropped as Miranda wailed sorry over and over again at Lenalee. _Guess Miranda haven't change much_, thought Allen. Then he remembered what Miranda just said. "Wait, how do you know we were here?"

"I told them." Allen turned around and saw the little girl who plucked them from their time. "Hi, I'm Tia Winters, exorcist."

"I'm A-" "I know. You're Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee," she pointed at Lenalee, "Lavi Bookman junior and Kanda Yu."

"Ooh, are you guys the new exorcists they talking about?" a beautiful, busty woman gusted, Lavi yelled strike but later quailed in horror as Annabelle introduced her (or rather him) as Natashou Furner, their own exclusive (and eccentric) transvestite designer. Who seemed to be interested in Kanda?

"Uh, Natashou?" the girl sweatdropped as the err, she male designer turned to her, "Daniel like them to be sorted into their new uniforms."

"Ooh, I have the thing." S/he dragged Kanda, (who looked he was going to murder Natashou) piled some clothes into his arms and pushed him into one of the changing closet (ignoring Yu's curses). "Well, what you guys waiting for?"

Half an hour later and flurry of clothes thrown, and mixed-fixed, the now outfitted exorcists came out of the changing room.

First it was Allen. He was wearing a black blazer and pants, gold trims and zips decoratee his uniform. Allen looked excitedly as Annabelle showed him how to adjust his collar into a hood. (A/n: like some raincoats have.)

Lavi whistled as he turned around, his open neck blazer hung comfortably above his white shirt, a weapon holster strapped across his khaki pants. With converse shoes and a lone gold earring hanging on his left ear; he could almost pass off as a modern-day high-school hottie.

Lenalee's uniform was a jacket that was a bit longer than her average jacket, the sleeves almost going past her fingers. Instead of a hood she had a wide collar that was folded down. She had on a black skirt that was just a few inches below her knees. She was also wearing a pair of sandals, her blood-red bracelets clinking against the sandal as she walks around.

Kanda wore a trench-like long sleeved jacket and black pants, leathery black boots cover his legs. His sword hung snugly on his waist, his face scowling as the transvestite designer gusted around him.

Lavi was laughing and teasing Kanda, then noticed Bells had changed her clothes into her official exorcist uniform (a tight black sleeveless top and shorts, her gun holster under her right arm. She was holding her barely-passed-her-thigh blazer) and howled "Strike!!" loudly, bursting everyone's eardrums. Troy had done a good service to evryone by bonking Lavi's head with his batons.

"Now that we have the uniforms shall we go to the conference room?" asked Troy.

Lenalee, still laughing was first to be out of the fitting room, accidentally crashed into the mysterious blonde hair man, causing a pile up. Looking up, her apology froze as she and the others who now out and noticed the man.

It was Leverier.

--------

**CC: Holy shit!! Leverier?! He's alive?! *faint in horror***

**Miranda: Umm, please, ano, review so this story can go on and CC-sama can wake up from her faint.**

**Troy:_pour a bucket of cold water on CC_ Wake up, you lazy of a writer!!**

**CC: _spluttered out cold water _Die, Devon, Die!! _start shootinng with Requiem_**

**Annabelle:_ CC-sama, _not my innocence!! _wails out loud_**

**Everyone:...**

**Michelle: So basically, she forgotten to take her medicine?**

Review onegai!!


	11. Chapter 10: Reassigment around the world

Merry Christmas!! And Happy new year!!

_The greatest sin is to avert your eyes away and stop trusting in other people._

-------

_It was Leverier._

Lenalee froze in fear, barely didn't noticed Leverier's hair was blonde instead of brunette, his face kinder than the Leverier's expression she used to know. Allen, Lavi and Kanda glared at him, the first two had their arm around Lenalee as the latter had his sword halfway out of its sheath.

She couldn't help but screamed and smack the hand the man had stretched out to help her. The man looked hurt before he schooled his expression into cold indifference as K- no, Daniel walked up to them.

"Jamie, everything's alright here?" Daniel looked in query, taking in the hostile mood. "Oh, right, you guys haven't met yet. Let me introduce you, this is James Leverier, one of the higher up in this organization."

"James?" Lenalee stared at the blonde man in surprise. Yes, now she noticed the differences; the hair, the kind eyes… yes, this not the man she knew.

"James D. Leverier at your service ma'am," James bowed deeply and kisses Lenalee's hand. She blushed as the three boys now glared jealously at the man.

James ignores the death glare, turned to Troy, "Devon, congratulation for completing your mission without destroying the whole place," he said coolly, causing the brunette to squirmed, "I trust you would behave with more restraint whilst completing your future missions?"

Troy refrained from answering as he ducked, a young woman appear out of nowhere, aiming to kick him, which instead hit Lavi, who crashed smack onto one of the wall.

"En Grade, Devon!!" she hollered, pulling out an ornate-looking quarter-staff, and aim for his head. The boy coolly step away form the attack, pulls out his batons and began to defend himself as the blonde girl furiously attack him.

"Damn!" Daniel cursed, as a French girl tries to separate both of the fighters without getting hurt, "Troy, Adamski, stop it!! This is getting ridiculous," he muttered as he, Leverier and the exorcist group watched General Audrey and General Nicholas finally able to put a stop to the fight.

"All of you inside. Now!!" Daniel pointed at the mahogany door in front of him, making sure Troy was inside first before allowing the girl to enter. Inside, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and others (excluding Kanda, who was glaring at everyone!) stared in awe at the stately room, the crescent table with eight chairs around it, the exorcists milling around and most of all, a portrait of a noble woman with beautiful, silky brown hair and tell-tale silvery-blue eyes.

"That's…" Lavi asked softly to Annabelle, who was craning her head as if looking for someone.

"Her Ladyship, Countess Adriana Walker. She's the head General and one of the founders of the new Black Order." Allen stared in wonder, couldn't help to notice her faint resemblance with Lenalee. He then pushes away the thought as all of them watches Daniel yelled at Adamski.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought I forbid you from attacking him, Adamski!!" the girl muttered something, which made Daniel grimaced before turning to the others. "The meeting will commerce. Generals, take your places."

Audrey Williamson, Nicholas Masters and Kunogi Ritsuko sat down on some of the chairs around the semi-circular table whilst some of the exorcists stand behind them; Sora and Minami stands behind Kunogi, whereas Annabelle Clow and a bespectacled boy stands behind Nicholas and finally two boys and the girl with the brooding face standing behind Audrey. Others mills around, keeping one eye at the table as they converse with one another.

"Lord Walker?" Allen turned to see the blonde woman he saw talking with Daniel in the hall, "I'm Frieda Link, Mr. Leverier's personal assistant." Allen gaped as he inwardly remembers the eerie feeling he had earlier; she was a female version of the Link who stalked him everywhere. "Mr. Leverier wishes you to sit at the table as it is your right as General to sit there."

"Er," Allen turned to the others who signaling him to go, "sure. Lead the way…Miss Link." Noticing everyone's eyes on him, he sat next to Nicholas. The moment he sat, he could hear people muttering with…approval? "Er, Nicholas?" he asked to the boy next to him, who was whispering a conversation with the bespectacled boy. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not exactly." Nicholas grinned reassuringly at the white hair general, "Matter of fact, you did a right thing. This chair," he patted the oak chair, "is always sat by the General from Walker family. See?" Nicholas pointed at Katia Kron, who was standing behind Allen.

---------

"Why are there 8 chairs instead of 4?"Lavi asked Troy, who was standing next to him, flirting with Lenalee, who was blushing as he eyed Adamski, who still looked as if she was going to kill him.

"There _used_ to be 8 Generals. General Grantaine and General Sabishii deceased 2 years ago," Troy began to count off with his hand, "Someone told me Helena's in Belgium, Lee's in China, something about An Akuma hideout. Meanwhile General Fiza never enters meeting, the white quartet usually brief her about the meeting."

"Devon-san, how many exorcists are there altogether?" Miranda asked shyly.

"Hmm, around thirty or so? I never pay attention, so I really don't know. Sorry, Ms. Lotto." He shrugged apologetically, and turned around as he heard someone coughed behind him. "You got a cough, Lilly dear?"

"Don't call me by that name, Freak." Adamski cursed. Before it could explode into another argument, Daniel clear his throat.

"This meeting is about to begin. Er, has anyone seen Minerva and Mariel?" he asked peering around, looking for the two girls.

"I vink they just arrive from America vis morning." Katia said before stopping so everyone can hear the conversation outside the room.

"I soooo sooooorrryyyy!" someone wailed, "It was an accident!"

"It's okay, Minny. It was my fault, I shouldn't have asked you to carry my reports while you were carrying those brownies. "

"Brownies?" Noel shot out of the room, laughing as he drags in two girls, his mouth busily chewing a big piece of brownie.

Allen and exorcists from the past couldn't believe their eyes what they were seeing. There, standing near the door, Miranda's doppelganger and Lavi female version with her emerald eyes intact.

"Guys, let me introduce you to Ms Minerva Gordon, descendant of exorcist Miranda Lotto and Noise Marie," Miranda gasped and fainted in shock, just to woke up moments later, muttering to herself about all just a dream, "And Mariel Bookman, obviously Lavi descendant." Both of them stand beside Lavi's group, the former frantically apologizing to Miranda about her existence as Mariel boldly staring at Lavi.

"Cheh, I wonder if after this we're going to meet Moyashi's little brats?" Kanda whispered sarcastically, and glared at the others as they laughed and Troy squirmed uncomfortably.

"As everyone's already here," Daniel continued after both Miranda and Minerva finally pipe down, "This meeting is about reassignment of exorcists around world." Everyone began to whisper excitedly; apparently this had never happen before.

"Firstly, Miss Miranda Lotto, Miss Minerva Gordon and Murakami Sora, the three of you will be in one team. Your team will be in charge of medic." Murakami nodded and went to stand beside Minerva and Miranda, the latter seemed uneasy.

"To replace Murakami in team Kunogi will be Annabelle Clow from team Masters." The girl blinked in surprise, and blushed as Daniel added drolly, "You have our permission to go to Asian Branch before going to Japan."

"Alistair Crowley, you will replace Tia Winters in team Winters as she, Mariel Bookman and Lavi Bookman Junior will be in Team research," he looked up to looked at Tia, Mariel and Lavi, who were looking at each other confusingly, "Your job will find a way to stop the Earl forever.'

"Team Masters, Troy Devon will replace Miss Clow, whereas Miss Lenalee will join Team Lee in the Asian Branch. Annabelle will escort you there." Lenalee softly whispered at Troy, who still hanging around to stand with the group, "Troy, what's Team Lee?"

"Headed by General Syaoran Lee, Daniel's cousin. The team are in-charge of Asia. your teammates would be Meyrin and Risha, if they not being transferred somewhere else."

"So, he's one of…"Lenalee stared at Troy.

"Yes, one of Komui's Descendant."

Ignoring the conversation between Lenalee and Troy, Daniel continued, "Kanda Yu will be in team Sabishii, together with Saki-san. You will also," Daniel stared pointedly at both of them, who both glaring at him angrily, "Staying together. No argument, it's a final decision."

"Ryan Gray, Alicia Adamski," "I thought her name was Lilly?" Lavi asked confusingly at Mariel. "No, I'll tell you later, now, shush." "and Yvette La Cadoulec, the three of you will be in Team Gray, and will be in-charge of Africa." The three of them nodded, happy with the arrangement.

"Finally, General Allen Walker," Daniel turned to him, as he straightened up, "together with Miss Katia Kron, you will join the Black quartet." Everyone began to talked loudly, but quiet down as Frieda glared at everyone, "you were specially requested by Helena herself. The meeting is over, thank you for your cooperation. You all may leave. May Allen Walker, Troy Devon and Katia Kron see me in my office?"

-------

Moments later in Daniel's office…

"Troy, before you can join with team Masters, there's a mission for the three of you. We received a report about an Akuma gathering in Italy. We also believe two Noah will be at the gathering. Your mission would be to assist 2 of our exorcist there." All three of them nodded, and sweatdropped as Daniel continued, "I also will ensure you, Troy with another mission. Your mission," he pointed at Troy, "is to drag Helena home, even if you have to truss her up like a chicken."

"I don't think you should abuse your power, Daniel." Lisle said matter-of-factly as she give out the report about the mission. "I wish all of you happy hunting."

Little Allen know the mission would bring more truth than he can handle, especially about his family.

Team Masters: Nicholas Masters, Troy Devon and Aaron Blythe.

Team Williamson: Audrey Williamson, Elraine 'Sui' Mather and Scott Brennan.

Team Kunogi: Kunogi Ritsuko, Abeno Minami and Annabelle Clow.

Team Sabishii: Kanda Yu and Sabishii Saki.

Research team, also known as team Bookman: Mariel Bookman, Lavi Bookman Junior and Tia Winters.

Medic team, also known as team Lotto: Miranda Lotto, Murakami Sora and Minerva Gordon.

Team Winters: Alistair Crowley, Noel and Nina Winters.

Black Quartet: Allen Walker, Katia Kron, Unknown and Unknown.

Team Lee: Syaoran Lee, Lenalee Lee, Meyrin Han and Risha.

Team Gray: Alicia Adamski, Yvette la Cadoulec and Ryan Gray.


	12. Chapter 11: Some weird family I have

**Bwahahaha!! I'm still alive, people!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned -man, Kanda's life won't be that screwed.**

* * *

"_Troy, before you can join with team Masters, there's a mission for the three of you. We received a report about an Akuma gathering in Italy. We also believe two Noah will be at the gathering. Your mission would be to assist 2 of our exorcist there." All three of them nodded, and sweatdropped as Daniel continued, "I also will ensure you, Troy with another mission. Your mission," he pointed at Troy, "is to drag Helena home, even if you have to truss her up like a chicken."_

"_I don't think you should abuse your power, Daniel." Lisle said matter-of-factly as she gives out the report about the mission. "I wish all of you happy hunting."_

* * *

"Allen-san?" Allen turned around to see Ms. Link running toward him as he being dragged by the ecstatic Daniel who seemed wanted them to be leaving now and then.

"Yes, err, Ms. Link?" Allen asked, still uncomfortable with the female Link; she reminded him of the original Link.

"Here," she hand over him a quite thick folder. "Inside the folder are your biodata, your passport, student pass and some money to cover your expenses. Your ticket to Italy is also inside; the flight would be leaving in one hour."

Allen looked inside the folder, reading quietly to himself the piece of paper that says his biodata on it.

_Allen Walker. _

_Age: 16._

_Born: 25__th__ 12 1992._

_Occupation: Student in Redwell Academy of Music._

_Year of entering school: …_

The list ran down, covering even the food he like to eat and his pastime hobbies.

"Um, Ms Link, this is…"

"Just call me Frieda, that your life so to speak. We prove each of our members with a life other than being an exorcist. This helps us not getting trace by agencies around the world."

The ride inside the airplane was uncomplicated; except on the part where Allen became excited as he stared down the window and became sick as the plane hit some air bumps.

"Allen, this is Ms Lissa Vermont, our guide for this mission." The vivacious young lady smiled as Allen shakes her hand, "She's one of our supporters in Belgium." The girl quickly bundle them all into the car, and drive them to the theater, (surprisingly Allen didn't get car-sick, seeing it was his first time on one, and driven crazily.) Everyone piling out, Troy muttering something about crazy drivers, when it happened.

Allen nearly collapse in pain as his cursed eye reacted at the huge gathering of akuma inside the theater.

Katia looked curiously at Allen, "So it's true? The curse?" she indicated to his eyes.

Allen can only nod, worried that if he opens his mouth, he would yell in pain.

"Ok, the plan is to be divided into two," Lissa explained, waving around a piece of paper, "The General wants Katia and General Allen to sneak into the theater from the opening she left open on the rooftop. Master Devon is to do, quoting the general 'do what he always do.' ETA 30 minutes from 2.25 p.m., which is right about now."

Both Katia and Allen nodded, the latter noticed Troy sneaked off as he and Katia climbed up the theater. There, they found a skylight opened straight into one of the gallery surrounding the theater.

Inside the theater, Allen could see that a large group of akuma inside it, raptly listening to the soprano who was singing; obviously also an akuma. Only four people did not gave any reaction to his eyes; two standing in front, the other two slunking beyond the shadow not far where Allen and Katia were hiding.

"Noah… Lust and Fiddler." Katia breathed out softly, quickly snapping some pictures of the scene.

Allen, meanwhile, stared curiously down the balcony, trying to ignore the blinding pain from his left eyes, trying to peep at the girl with the black hair, who emerged from the shadows, a young man quietly following her, carrying a music case.

"Who is she?" he asked to Katia, who was pulling out her violin out its case.

"The person we sent to support: General Len." Allen stared in awe as the girl picks her way up to the stage where the two Noah were standing.

"Surely, you weren't invited to this show, exorcists?" the female Noah said, her left eyebrow arched gracefully.

"No, we're just passing by," the girl said lightly as she climbed up the stage, the boy escorting her stayed at the place where orchestra players tend to play, "We thought maybe we could crash the party."

Silence rang in the vast hall.

"Literally of course. Innocence, White Knight, activate!!"

The girl twirled gracefully as her shoulder-length black hair turned snow-white, her Caribbean-blue ball gown turned white, slits half-way up to her thighs, silvery-white breast-plate, and arm- piece and boots sprouts out of nowhere. With a silvery-white mask on her neck and a sword of exorcism by her side, she jumped down and began to cut down Akuma near to her.

"Innocence," the boy ripped off the case, showing a silver guitar, "Echo, activate!!" the wall of Akuma that was standing near him exploded into dust as unseen music note made contact with them.

"Allen, now!!" Katia yelled as she jumped from the balcony, playing a haunting tune, "Blood Tempo, activate!!"

Akuma began to scream as blood-like shadow surround them like a net and pierce them into pieces.

Allen noticed a level 4 Akuma was sneaking behind the white general, and without thinking, he threw his sword of exorcism at the girl, believing the sword would only kill the Akuma and only went pass thru her painlessly…in theory.

The sword hit both the Akuma and the General, nailing both of them to the wall. Both of them screamed, blood streaming out of the girl as she quickly pull out the sword and dispatched the level four. Astounded by the screams, Allen almost didn't notice the level three akuma flying toward him.

The girl pushed Allen down as she threw her sword at the akuma, yelling angrily at him, "You idiot!! Don't you know Sword of Exorcism should never make contact with anyone with Walker blood in their vein?! It can kill them, dumbass!!"

The girl thrust the sword back to Allen, opens her mouth to scream at him, and suddenly stopped.

For a moment the world was silent; it was as if only the both of them only existed in the moment.

It was like looking inside a gender-bending mirror. Shoulder long white hair framed her feminine face as her silvery-grey orb stared backed at Allen in surprise, their left eye covered by a gear. Taller by a couple of inches, Allen could see one definite difference between both of them; the girl in front of her doesn't have a scar.

"What… Who are you?" the girl ignored his question, instead touching his scar.

"Great-grandpapa? Or should I call you Allen?"

"What?"

"No one told you?" the girl looked at him incredulously, "I'm your great-great-great granddaughter."

"Allen, Len, look out!" candles zoomed past, destroying a group of third-level akuma that was sneaking behind him. Thinking Road or a Noah with Road's capabilities, he turned around.

There stand Troy Devon, his white skin turned ash-pale, his blueberry eyes were covered by a gear, aiming at akuma around him with his candles; he was a Noah.

Allen gaped in surprise as Troy turns to destroy the rest of the group of akuma near them.

Minutes later, Len slay the last akuma inside the building, turning at the Noah standing on the stage, the female, and lightly suppressed the male Noah from fighting them as both of them take note of the destruction caused by the exorcist on their army of akuma.

"I see we're out numbered here, and a pity that the Earl forbids us to fight today." The female Noah said lightly. "Until the next scenario I supposed, Walker. Tata, for now." Both of them waved jauntily as a black diamond bearing number 54 appeared and shallow them whole.

Allen finally moved as everyone deactivates their innocence, panting tiredly as Troy loudly laments the lecture he was going to get from Leverier.

"General Allen Walker, meet Leader of the Black Quartet, General Mary Helena "Len" Walker, your descendant." Troy said, brushing off some dust from his jacket, and blinked as Allen pushed him away.

"Who are you?" Allen spat angrily, Crown Edge was just an inch away from Troy's eyes.

Troy stared coolly at the boy in front of him, seeming unhappy with the situation he was in. he waved Len away and finally spoke the last thing Allen ever excepted in his whole life,

"I'm exorcist, Troy Devon, cousin to General Helena Walker and Supervisor Daniel Lee, descendant of Troth Walker-Camelot, the only daughter of Allen Walker and Road Camelot."

Thanks to fictiongurl3553, Antoinette Sky, Midnight Hikari, FaerieDemon(Haven't thought about that yet!), Marine is hope2, LadyGreySun(Hopefully by the end of this month, I can show the pics and drawings that influenced me to create those OCs) For reviewing. I also like to thank others for review alert and favorite this story.

I would like to say sorry for not posting this chapter earlier (December last year) as I was to busy with schoolwork, student council duties, being rejected in facebook (it still painful, damnit!!) and my CCA activities.

Review onegai!!

(Choco-chan promise to post next chapter on Saturday, on my honor as a student council member desu!!)

P.s: Just read chapter 193. Kanda, Nooooooo!!!


End file.
